plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Beet
Beet is a plant in the game Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. It headbutts zombies and each headbutt damages all the zombies on the attacked tile. It is based on the beetroot or Beta vulgaris, but its design resembles a radish (Raphanus sativus). Facebook description ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' Facebook page Beet’s a brawler, a tough root from the streets who won’t back down no matter how many zombies line up to take a crack at him. If anything, that makes him even more into it. Strategies The Beet's headbutt deals about two peas of damage. It also attacks all zombies stacked on top of each other. Beets and Wall-nuts make a useful combo, as the Beet's Area of Effect attacks all zombies stacked by the Wall-nut and the Wall-nut delays the zombies which makes this strategy outstanding against Conga Lines (Conga Leaders and Conga Dancers). However, the main problem with the Beet is that it relies too much on this combo. Otherwise, Beets will just weaken zombies that cross its path before it gets knocked out, wasting 25 sun per revival. A potential replacement for the Wall-nut in the Wall-nut Beet combo is the Snow Pea, which deals more damage to zombies, but does not dure as much against higher stacks of zombies. Using all three deals with zombies in early and mid-game stages very well but is particularly expensive. When compared to the Chomper from Plants vs. Zombies, the Beet is more useful to an extent compared to the Chomper. While the Chomper can eat a zombie whole, it has a very long chew time until it is ready to eat another zombie. The Beet may not instantly kill zombies, but is capable to rapid-attack and kill zombies in large clumps better than Chompers. This does not mean Chompers are worse, however, as the Chomper is better suited for killing tougher zombie types such as Buckethead Zombies, that would otherwise knock out the Beet. Finally, they rely too much on a neighboring defensive plant to be useful on their own, making a combo necessary for maximum effectiveness. Gallery YouGotTheBeet.PNG|You got the Beet! Beet2.jpg|Beet's first official photo Beet-animated.gif|Beet in action bt.png|Beet attacking. Beet in the Game.png|Beet in the Game. K'O beet.png|KO'd Beet Hh.png|Happy Beet Beet lol.PNG|Beet attacking. Beet_original_drawings.png|Early Beet drawings PvZ2BeetConcept.jpg|Some more concept art from Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, possibly meaning that the Beet was going to replace Bonk Choy Beetboxer2.png|Its VIP counterpart|link=Beetboxer PlantBeat.jpg|Beet Concept for Plants vs. Zombies 2: Its About Time newPlants_Beet.jpg|Another concept art from Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time BeetPvZ2New.png|HD Beet concept art Trivia *Beet's use is hitting zombies, a reference to Beet's homonym, beat, meaning to hit violently. **This is similar to how the Squash is used to crush zombies. *If the player looks closely, he or she can notice that Beet has a black eye and a missing tooth. When it celebrates at the end, this is better shown. *The Beet is similar to the Bonk Choy from Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, as both plants hit zombies at close range. **However, the Bonk Choy can only hit one zombie at a time while the Beet can hit multiple zombies at a time. **This plant has a very small resemblance to the Tile Turnip from the same game. *Once the player completes a level with a Beet in it, it will come out of the ground and kick in the air. *A KO'd Beet will turn in two circles and fall instead of just falling. *The achievement Feel the Beet is mainly based on the Beet. *It is the only plant with the VIP version not increasing its original plants' range. *A stronger successor to the Beet would be the VIP Beetboxer or Bamboo Shoot and its VIP counterpart. *It is one of the few plants with a confirmed gender, being male. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Passive attacking plants